Precure OCs Up for Grabs
by NiennaRingerilXXVI
Summary: Ok, so it's not exactly a fanfic. Here I post Precure OCs I came up with but have no intention of using them for a story. Anyway please read the full summary inside to learn more :)


**So hello everybody! Here's how this works; I make these OCs and I give them to you, all you have to do is PM me if you want to use these characters for an OC for your fanfic, and all you have to do is give me credit. I'm not really good at making Precure fanfics, so I decided not to waste any of the ideas I had in mind. **

**Also, if you have suggestions for a Precure OC, kindly send them to me, just send me a name and I'll take care of it :)  
**

**Anyways, please enjoy! More Precures Coming Soon!**

* * *

"The wielder of an eternal winter, Cure Frost!"

Costume: Her top is white with shades of skyblue. It has a white open vest with crisscross blue laces down in the center of the torso, she has two detached sleeves that are also fingerless gloves and they are gradient from skyblue to white. There is a white bow on her chest area with a cerulean diamond crest in the center. The ends of the ribbon flow behind her back then wrap around her waist, forming another Ribbon behind the skirt.

Her skirt is white and frilly and almost has a Loli-Gothic style to it with the similar blue lace crisscross pattern in the center. Next she has a thin white veil that hangs from the left side of her skirt and is also gradient Skyblue to white.

She has white ankle boots that have snowflake charms placed on the side of each boot.

Her hair is white, tied in a highponytail, her bangs, curling over her forehead are skyblue and along her ponytail there is a streak of pink and blue running down until her thigh length. Lastly she has a silver bow atop her head and snowball earrings.

Main Attack: I shall freeze your deceptive heart! Precure, Frost Quake!

* * *

"The flame that warms the heart of stone, Cure Blaze!"

Costume: Blaze has a red Vest with a silver collar and a black undershirt with a (fanmade Precure Logo) Brooch on her right chest, black finger-less gloves with red-lace trimming. She wears a red Assymetric skirt over with an orange gradient red veil flowing from behind it.

She has one knee high sock on her left leg, and the other has a regular black sock, then she has black shoes with red laces and fire emblems that stick out like wings.

Her hair is blood red but then gradients orange when it gets lower to her ankles. She has a red ribbon at the side of her hair with a black diamond embedded in it. Lastly she has a red choker and Firecracker earrings.

Main Attack: Let the flames of Love Roar! Precure, Blaze Shot!

* * *

"The Light that pierces through the mighty clouds, Cure Thunder!"

Costume: Cure Thunder has a long flowing red cape, she has a black top with silver plating running down it, like armor. She also has black detached sleeves that have silver arm and wrist cuffs. Her skirt is a red tulip pattern with a black frilly layer underneath, and black shorts.

She has black kneehigh socks and silver boots with gold lining and black heels.

Cure Thunder is simply blonde, with her hair tied together by a silver band with a yellow lightning charm in a high ponytail that only reaches her shoulder.

Main Attack: In the name of the Precure, receive your punishment! Precure, Lightning Boomerang!

* * *

"The Heart that shines with the light of the stars, Cure Lucky!"

Costume: Cure Lucky has a flowing green cape, she has a top similar to Cure Thunder only added green and gold lining. She has green shoulder caps, before her black detached sleeves.

Her skirt is a mixture of green black and gold and it is pleated. There is also a black veil that sticks out from the side of her skirt.

She still maintains black knee high socks before her gold boots with black lining and heels.

Cure Lucky has black hair, and just rests on her shoulder, however it is tied by a green bow. Lastly she has star earrings and a gold choker.

Main Attack: In the name of the Precure, you shall be vanquished! Precure, Lucky Roll!

* * *

"The Rainbow Maker, Cure Prism!"

Costume: Cure Prism wears a pink corset with three light pink ribbons flowing down it, and Pink Mesh sleeves.

She wears a triple tiered bubble skirt, the first layer pink, the second layer white, and the third layer a dark pink, the white layer has small pink bows arranged around it, the first pink layer has a white bow that wraps around it and flows toward the back, then wraps around the entire skirt in a crisscross pattern.

Lastly she has white mary jane pumps, with silver diamond studs.

Cure Prism is blonde with her hair done in twintails. Tied with bunny-ear styled bows.

Main Attack: Shine, O beautiful Light! Precure, Prism Wish!


End file.
